Happy New Years!
by Please Don't Tell
Summary: It's a party at the Ketchum residence, and Misty is stressed out! What, or who, could be the cause of this anxiety? Will her problems be solved before the new year begins? Pokéshipping!


11:00 PM

Though small and quaint-looking from the outside, the Ketchum residence could surprisingly fit quite a large amount of people inside. From Professor Oak to Gary, from Tracey to Brock, from Delia's multiple gardening club friends to Pikachu, and even from Ash to Misty, everyone was packed into the house, conversing and socializing.

It was New Year's Eve, one of the most anticipated nights as of late, and the moon was shining brightly against its dark navy backdrop. Ms. Ketchum's refreshment tables were stocked full, popular music from the past 12 months blaring from speakers throughout the full house.

An exhausted Misty wandered through the living room and kitchen, careful to keep an eye out for a certain Pikachu and his trainer, hoping the two weren't causing a ton of trouble, much like they had during a prior Christmas party. Her feet were cramping due to the new pair of ballet flats Ms. Ketchum had insisted she buy, absolutely refusing to allow her to wear sneakers with her freshly-ironed dress, as cerulean as her hometown's namesake. She flopped down on the nearest couch, deciding to take a well-deserved break.

She was soon greeted by Brock, settling himself into the sofa beside her, nursing a soda, ice half-melted. His pressed suit crinkled against the fabric cushions as he spoke.

"So, how's your night been?" He grinned at Misty, having a good guess at what her plans were for the evening.

"Well, okay, I suppose. I talked to Tracey for a while, had a good argument with Gary, and scolded Ash for racing Pikachu around the house, let's see, three times?" She answered distractedly, blankly gazing around the room. The lights were dim in this part of the house, and Misty's eyelids were drooping.

"Sounds… fun?"

She shrugged, and then let out a large, tired sigh, leaning back into the fluffy pillow behind her, and closed her eyes for what she told herself would only be a second, giving a slight nod towards Brock.

Brock smirked, and let her be, sauntering off to find some pretty girl that he hadn't yet been rejected by that night, and Misty faded peacefully into the kind of blank dreams you only have when you absolutely need the rest.

11:30 PM

Misty's eyes burst open, a small gasp escaping her lips.

What time was it? How long was she asleep for? Oh, how frustrated she was! Tonight was not a night to fall asleep; she had people to see, and a new year to celebrate! Had she missed it?!

She jumped up from her seat, desperately in search for a clock. Rushing to the kitchen, she glanced at the time on the oven, and breathed deeply in relief. Phew. It was only half past eleven. She still had thirty more minutes to mull around the house before midnight arrived. Her quickly beating heart slowed itself, no longer stressed and panicked.

"Oh, Misty! How lovely that dress looks on you! Have you seen my Ash anywhere?" A voice came from behind her, and Misty turned around to unveil a flushed, grinning Ms. Ketchum.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Ketchum-"

"Call me Delia, dear."

"Oh, okay, Delia… Well, no, I haven't seen him since around eleven, when he was just heading to the-" A crash was heard from not far away, and they flinched in chorus, dreading the outcome of such a commotion.

"-snack table." Both rushed into the living room, where quite a disaster had taken place.

"Ash!" Misty and Delia screeched. An upturned snack table sat in a sea of splattered food, almost hiding an embarrassed, blushing Ash.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mom. Hi, Misty," he said, one arm behind his head, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll handle this one, Misty," Delia said. "What have you _done_?!"

Misty, from behind Delia, in the doorway of the kitchen, stuck out a playful tongue at Ash. "Again? Can't you go one party without knocking over the darn snack table?!" she teased, and promptly turned around and left the unfortunate scene behind her, cheeks reddening. Had she been, well, _flirting _with him?

_..No!_ Of course not! It was friendly banter, like usual, right? Misty corrected her own thoughts out of habit, not exactly putting any consideration into whether she actually disagreed with herself on the topic.

_Geez, my mind is mixed up tonight,_ she thought wearily, and swiftly headed back to the kitchen to find a snack or soda to distract herself.

11:55 PM

Misty's heart beat rapidly in her chest. _It's almost time! Am I really going to do this?!_

_ …Yes! I need to! I already chickened out once... Stupid Ash, with his stupid Christmas cookies, and stupid snack tables..._

She quickly paced to the living room, where the majority of the guests were mingling, excited and ecstatic for the upcoming New Year.

_Ash? Gosh darnit, Ash, where are you?! _

"Ash?!" Misty called out, glancing hurriedly around the area, searching for the familiar red hat and yellow Pokémon.

"He's in his room," a voice muttered into her ear, and she spun around to see Brock once more that evening.

"Thanks, Brock," Misty replied, and she was gone in a blur of red hair as she raced up the stairs nearby, in such a rush that she even missed the large smirk on Brock's face.

11:57 PM

The door cracked open, and Misty peeked through the slit to see a tired-looking Ash sitting on his bed, hat in hand, facing Pikachu.

"I dunno, Pikachu... What if it doesn't work? What if-I just couldn't handle it if…" He trailed off, looking down dejectedly.

"Pika, Pikachu!" his Pokémon encouraged, raising a fist in the air with a determined look on his face, as if to say something like, _you can do it_!

Misty suddenly felt as if she were intruding on a private moment, and decided to make her presence known.

"Ash?"

Ash quickly turned towards her, face reddening as realization shined in his eyes.

"Misty! Um, how much of that did you hear?" He muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, nothing, I didn't hear any of it!" She assured him hastily. "Can I come in?" He nodded and she walked quietly to sit herself next to him, Pikachu scurrying out of the room. "Well, it's almost midnight. Are you excited?" Misty questioned, trying to make conversation to avoid the awkward tension between them, magnified by the importance of the night.

"Yeah, I guess... I've made a few resolutions, you know. Catch a few more Pokémon, get some badges, and, well…" Misty leaned toward him, eager to assure him that she could keep a secret of his, if necessary.

"Well, what?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer, but soon enough, voices echoed from the lower floor, up the stairway and into the small room, filled with two trainers and a stifling atmosphere.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"I guess this is it," Misty murmured, eyes locked on those of the boy in front of her.

"Yup, guess so..."

"Three! Two!" The voices were louder, and the electric feeling from them surrounded the two, causing the two pairs of eyes to light up in anticipation.

"One," they both whispered, and the space was closed between them.

12:00 AM

Misty was shocked. Here she was, doing the thing that she had been stressing herself about all night, _kissing Ash_, and he was, well, he was kissing her back. She was thrilled, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her face reddening all the while.

Ash was surprised, delighted, and slightly horrified. He was a trainer! He should have been out, battling, beating gym leaders, exercising his brain, body, and Pokémon, right? But instead, here he was, kissing _Misty_, of all people, and, well, _enjoying it._

Cheers and yelling could be heard from the other parts of the house; music still booming in their ears, but neither cared. All they cared about was that they were here, now, with each other. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

They pulled away from one another simultaneously, and grinned.

"…Happy New Year."


End file.
